Ames Immortelles I
by lisou52
Summary: Crossover HiglanderHP 1977: La situation en Angleterre, commence à se détériorer por protéger Poudlard Dumbledore demande à 2 de ses amis de revenir en tant que prof à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Highlander pas de problèmes je donne plus d'
1. Chapter 1

Alors me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire enfin pas si nouvelle que ça. Elle date de 2 ans déjà mais je n'ai simplement pas eu le courage de la publier. Sachez qu'elle se découpera en 2 périodes : les années des maraudeurs et les années Harry Potter.

Soyez gentils ceci est mon premier Crossover, j'espére que cela vous plaira.

Titre : _Ames Immortelles I_

Crossover : Highlander/ Harry Potter.

Couples : JP/LE, SB/RL, Claire/Alexandre

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Highlander ce n'est pas grave car Claire et Alexandre font partie de mon imagination.

Personnages :

Claire Hastings : née en Egypte, personne ne connaît son âge réel. Elle possède des pouvoirs de télékinésie et manie parfaitement la magie sans baguette. Elle est mariée à Alexandre depuis 2299 ans.

Alexandre Hastings : née dans l'actuel état d'Oman, personne ne connaît son âge réel, il est légilimens et occlumens.

Claire et Alexandre sont immortels.

Prologue

New York, 1977

Claire Hastings venait de passer une nuit de garde et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, quand elle sentit un buzz familier depuis longtemps à ses oreilles. Se déplaçant avec la rapidité d'un félin, elle se dirigea vers une ruelle déserte. Un homme à la carrure imposante et aux traits peu avenants apparus.

Homme : Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

Claire : Tu devrais te méfier mon vieux à trop se vanter on oublie l'essentiel.

Homme : Tu vas voir ma belle j'aurai ta tête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Claire _sortant son Catana _: C'est ce qu'on verra.

Le duel commença les coups pleuvaient en tous sens. Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi heure à Claire pour venir à bout de ce rustre. Elle lui trancha alors la tête. Des élairs déchirèrent le ciel et la transpercèrent lui arrachant des cris. Puis tout se calma et elle put se relever et rentrer chez elle.

En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit la présence d'Alex qui n'était pas encore parti pour son boulot. Il apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine déjà vêtu et le regard anxieux. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de question.

Claire : J'ai fait une rencontre peu sympathique.

Alex en l'embrassant : C'est ce que je vois.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas car elle s'était endormie dans ses bras épuisée par le combat et sa nuit de garde.

Il la porta alors dans leur chambre la déposa sur le lit la déshabilla et lui mit une couverture sur elle.

Ce ne fut que vers une heure de l'après midi qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle trouva à ses côtés une rose rouge ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_Bonjour petite marmotte,_

_J'ai préféré te laissé dormir bien que je sois vexé que tu te sois endormi quand je t'embrassais. J'espère que tu te rattraperas ce soir. Le déjeuner est dans le frigo tu n'auras plus qu'à le réchauffer._

_Ton mari qui t'aime_

_Alex._

Un sourire vint aux lèvres de Claire décidément son mari était incorrigible. Elle était totalement courbaturée et choisit de prendre une bonne douche.

C'était une jeune femme magnifique qui paraissait à peine 25 ans alors qu'elle avait plusieurs millénaires de plus. Sa chevelure de geais cascadait le long de son dos jusqu'aux fesses durant tous ces siècles de vie elle ne les avait jamais coupés. Ses yeux avaient une couleur extraordinaire d'un bleu- vert qui tirait sur le violet ce qui donnait à son regard un soupçon de mystère. Elle était nettement plus grande que la moyenne avec son 1m83, mais souple et svelte. Au cours des siècles elle n'avait presque jamais changé d'emploi. De simple fille de pêcheur, elle était devenue préceptrice des enfants royaux, professeur et enfin actuellement elle était sage-femme.

Alexandre quant à lui était un homme grand mesurant 1m87, des cheveux bruns en permanence décoiffés et d'insondables yeux verts. Lui avait toujours été un guerrier. Dans les premiers temps, il était un grand guerrier, puis un soldat, un professeur et actuellement un policier.

Tous les 2 avaient découvert très trop leurs dons pour la magie devenant par la même des sorciers.

Claire déjeuna des lasagnes que son mari lui avait préparé, puis décida d'aller faire quelques courses car d'après ce qu'elle avait constaté le frigo sonnait creux.

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de New York, Alex faisait une enquête de voisinage au sujet d'un meurtre, il venait à peine de ressortir de l'immeuble quand il vit une petite fille courir à la poursuite de son chien. La suite se passa très vite une voiture déboula dans la rue, la petite fille paralysée par la peur resta immobile. Alors Alex se jeta au devant de la voiture projetant l'enfant loin de la trajectoire mais lui se fit percuter…

Claire venait de rentrer à l'appartement quand elle aperçut une chouette blanche comme la neige à laquelle était attachée une lettre. Cela ne pouvait prévenir que d'une seule personne Albus Dumbledore. Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau mais n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'ouvrir car on frappait à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir deux policiers en uniforme se tenaient devant elle et elle comprit immédiatement. Connaissant son rôle :

Claire : Non…

Policier 1 : Mme Hastings ?

Claire : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alex ?

Policier 2 : Je suis désolée, il y a eu un accident. Une petite fille traversait la rue sans regarder une voiture a déboulé et votre mari a projeté la petite l'écartant de la trajectoire mais le laissant lui face à la voiture.

Policier1 : Je suis désolé les médecins n'ont rien pu faire votre mari a été tué sur le coup.

Claire _en simulant un malaise _: Je… excusez moi.

Policier 1 : Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Elle prévint un de leurs amis pour qu'ils viennent récupérer Alex à la morgue.

Deux jours plus tard

Claire se trouvait dans un chalet à Aspen. Selon la version officielle, elle se trouvait chez des amis pour récupérer de la mort de son mari. Avec toutes les démarches à effectuer après la mort d'Alex elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la lettre d'Albus. Aussi le fit elle en attendant l'arrivée d'Alex.

_Mes chers amis,_

_J'espère que votre nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis. Je sais que je vous en demande sans doute beaucoup mais la situation à laquelle je dois faire face actuellement est très délicate et menace la sécurité aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus. C'est pourquoi considérant vos talents respectifs je vous propose à chacun le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de professeur de magie ancestrale et sans baguette. Si vous acceptez renvoyez moi votre réponse par hibou._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Claire sourit se rappelant de la façon dont Albus avait découvert leur immortalité.

FLASH BACK

1907

Alex corrigeait des copies lorsqu'un jeune homme d'environs 17 ans déboula dans la pièce sans frapper.

Albus : Professeur venez vite, il y a des trolls qui s'attaquent aux cachots.

Alex : Que fais tu ici je te croyais avec les autres à Pré au Lard.

Albus : C'est-à-dire que…

Alex : Ce n'est pas grave nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Va prévenir les autres.

Albus : Non je vous accompagne on sera mieux à 2.

Alex : Très bien mais tu restes derrière moi.

Le combat dura peu de temps mais au moment où le dernier troll était achevé Alex s'effondra mortellement blessé. En effet bien qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser des trolls il avait été touché à de nombreuses reprises en protégeant son jeune élève.

Albus _s'agenouillant auprès de lui _: Tout est de ma faute.

Il eut un brusque sursaut en voyant toutes les plaies de son prof se réparer et celui-ci se remettre à respirer et ouvrir les yeux.

Alex : Plus tard les explications. Viens me rejoindre ce soir dans mes appartements et tu auras les explications en attendant ne raconte à personne ce que tu as vu.

Albus inclina simplement la tête en guise de réponse trop abasourdi pour dire autre chose.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis, Albus était devenu une sorte de gardien du secret ayant juré de ne jamais révélé à quiconque leurs vraies natures.

Alex et Claire en discutèrent longuement et tombérent d'accord.

Poudlard, 3 jours plus tard

Albus : Claire, Alex, je vous souhait un bon retour à Poudlard…

A suivre

Vos impressions vous avez aimé vous avez détesté vous n'avez rien compris. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	2. Ames Immortelles I: chap 1

Alors merci à mes lecteurs. Je vais faire une petite rectification sur l'âge du directeur dans la scène de l'attaque des trolls. Il n'a pas 17 mais 11 ans. Comme promis voilà la suite.

Chapitre 1

Première rencontre

Poudlard 3 jours plus tard

Albus : Alex, Claire bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le directeur se tenait devant la grille d'entrée pour accueillir Alex et sa femme.

Alex&Claire : Ravi de vous revoir Albus.

AD : Moi de même. Après 63 ans d'absence vous voici enfin de retour en Angleterre. Venez entrons, je vais vous expliquer la situation.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les 3 vers le bureau du directeur. Ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils le thé étant déjà préparé en provision de leur arrivée.

AH : Que se passe t il ? Pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous ?

AD : Je pense que la réponse à la deuxième question est évidente.

CH : Notre immortalité.

AD : C'est exact. Pour ce qui est de la première. Eh bien…

CH : C'est à cause de tous ses sorciers d'origine moldue qui sont morts.

AH : Comment sais tu ça toi ?

CH : Je m'informe mon cher.

AD : J'ai bien peur que ces actes ne soient que le sommet de l'iceberg.

CH : Ces actes seraient perpétrés par une seule personne.

AD : Non je dirais plutôt par un groupe de sorcier déterminé à éliminer les personnes qu'ils considèrent de sang impur.

CH : Merlin.

AH : C'est lui Albus n'est ce pas ?

CH : Alex de qui parles tu ?  
AD : Oui vous avez raison Alex.

AH : Dès que je l'ai rencontré j'ai su que cet homme avait une âme noire.

CH : Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ?

AD : Il y a quelques années…

Le directeur commença alors à raconter l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

AD : Le reste de l'histoire vous appartient.

AH : Comme Albus avait des soupçons il m'a fait venir en Angleterre pour l'éprouver. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu faire un examen complet. L'âme de ce jeune homme était tellement tourmenté que son esprit m'a littéralement rejeté. J'ai passé 2 jours dans l'inconscience. Et le temps que j'explique tout il avait déjà disparu de la circulation.

CH : Je me souviens tu as disparu 2 semaines me disant que Duncan t'avait contacté.

AD : Ne lui reprochez rien Claire. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire à personne pas même à vous.

CH : Alors ce malade s'en prend à des gens qu'il considère de sang impur.

AD : Et il recrute des disciples partout et je le crains au sein même de l'école.

AH : Vous pensez à des élèves.

AD : Oui tous les sorciers ne sont pas tolérants et certaines familles sont déjà tournées vers la magie noire et vers les idéaux qu'il prone.

CH : Vous souhaitez que nous préparions le combat qui va se dérouler.

AD : Oui je sais que c'est une lourde tâche mais nous ne serons pas seuls dans ce combat. J'ai commencé à réunir quelques sorciers qui partagent mes convictions.

AH : Vous nous demandez d'en faire partie.

AD : Je ne vous force à rien.

CH : J'accepte.

AH : J'accepte.

AD : Merci mes amis. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'endroit où vous installer le temps des vacances.

CH : Nous avons notre maison de Godric Hollow.

AH : Cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés.

AD : Je vais faire prévenir immédiatement des elfs de maison pour qu'il la rende habitable.

CH : Ce serait très gentil à vous.

AD : Il y a une autre chose. L'une de nos élèves a perdu ces parent au cours de l'année dernière. Désormais majeure, elle cherche un endroit où vivre durant les vacances d'été avant de commencer sa dernière année. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de…

CH : Vous pouvez nous laisser le temps de la réflexion.

AD : Bien sur de toute façon elle vit du côté moldu pour l'instant. Mais sa sœur n'est pas une sorcière et la considère comme un monstre.

CH : Merlin pauvre enfant.

Deux jours plus tard, Claire et Alex se retrouvaient face au 4 Privet Drive. Tous deux avaient choisi de venir en voiture.

Ils frappèrent la porte. Quelques instants plus tard celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts brillants.

CH&AH : Bonjour.

LE : Bonjour vous êtes les Hastings.

CH : Oui et toi Lily. Je t'en prie tutoie nous.

LE : D'accord.

CH : Alors moi c'est Claire et voici Alex.

AH : Tes affaires sont prêtes.

LE : Oui elles sont dans l'entrée.

AH : Ne bougez pas je m'occupe de tout.

Il entra alors dans la maison. Lily restait stoique devant la porte incapable de prononcer un son.

CH : Lily est ce que ça va.

LE : C'est rien c'est juste que…

Et la jeune fille s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Claire.

CH : Pleure de tout ton saoul ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Alex était réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte mais ne signala pas sa présence. Après un moment les pleurs se tarirent et Lily reniffla puis se sècha les yeux.

LE : Je suis désolée je viens de ruiner votre T-shirt.

CH : Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave va j'en ai plein en stock.

AH : Tu peux la croire, mes pieds souffrent encore du dernier shopping où elle m'a trainé.

Et une claque derrière la tête.

AH : Aie !

CH : Ca t'évitera de dire des âneries.

AH : Méchante épouse qui bat son mari.

LE : AH ! AH ! AH !

Lily était écroulée de rire. Une fois calmée.

LE : Merci.

AH : De quoi.

LE : De m'avoir rendu le sourire avec vos blagues.

CH : En fait on est pas toujours comme ça.

AH : Non d'habitude c'est pire.

LE : Je pense que je vais passer de supers vacances.

CH : Nous l'espérons.

AH : Dites on pourrait pas se presser c'est que ce n'est pas léger tous tes trucs Lily.

CH : Allez tout le monde à la voiture.

LE : Voiture.

CH : Et oui nous avons beau être des sorciers nous aimons les inventions moldues. En fait nous vivons une partie de l'année hors du monde magique.

LE : C'est super comme idée.

Après une heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. Alex leur ouvrit galamment la porte.

AH : Mesdames bienvenue à Godric Hollow.

Puis sans en avertir sa femme il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit franchir le seuil.

CH : Tu es complètement fou.

AH : Oui de toi ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Puis s'écarta doucement.

AH : Je te laisse faire le tour du propriétaire à Lily pendat que je m'occupe de ses bagages.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Laissant à Lily le temps d'aménager sa chambre Claire et Alex en profitèrent pour faire un petit tour au grenier pour y mettre tout ce qui pouvait révéler à la jeune fille leur secret.

Vers 18 heures, on commença à chercher quoi faire pour dîner.

AH : Et si nous allions voir un film puis manger une pizza.

LE : Super.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Lily s'étant levée la première, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers évènement quand tout à coup…

A suivre

A vous de deviner la suite. A samedi prochain.


	3. Chapter 2 Vacances magiques

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces dernières semaines. Voilà la suite.

Chapitre 2 :

Des vacances magiques (Partie 1)

Lily réfléchissait aux derniers évènements quand tout à coup, elle aperçut un énorme chien noir qui venait du jardin d'à côté.

LE : Hé ! Salut toi. Tu reviens d'une virée nocturne.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'animal pour éviter de l'effrayer. Le chien ne recula pas.

LE : Tu n'as pas de collier. Tu as été abandonné.

Elle le caressa tendrement.

CH : Lily où es tu ?

LE : Dans le jardin Claire.

Celle-ci arriva.

CH _caressant le chien _: Tu t'es fait un ami à ce que je vois.

LE : Oui mais apparemment il n'a pas de collier.

CH : Pauvre bête.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin d'à côté et l'animal disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

LE : Il a du prendre peur.

: Sirius a encore du passer sa soirée à draguer.

LE : Potter ?

JP : Lily !

LE : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

JP : J'habite ici ceci est le manoir Potter depuis des générations. Et toi ?

LE : Je te présente Claire Hastings son mari et elle ont accepté de m'héberger pour l'été.

JP : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Madame.

CH : Pas de Madame appelle moi Claire et tutoie moi. Au fait qui est ce Sirius dont tu parles ?

LE : Sirius Black le pire dragueur de Poudlard

CH : Oh je vois donc je me trouve face à l'un des Maraudeurs.

JP : Comment vous le savez ?

CH : Albus m'a parlé de vous.

JP : Vous connaissez le directeur.

CH : Depuis quelques années déjà effectivement. Mais Alex et moi vivons habituellement aux USA.

JP : Vous êtes revenus à cause de la guerre qui se prépare.

CH : Comment savez vous ça ?

LE : C'est hélas devenu une évidence pour nombre d'entre nous.

CH : Tes parents ont été tués par eux.

LE : Oui ma sœur a échappé au massacre uniquement parce qu'elle ne se trouvait chez son petit ami.

JP : Je suis désolé Lily.

: Moi aussi.

JP : Sirius bon sang où as-tu passé la nuit.

SB : Je me suis saoulé pour oublier.

LE : Oublier quoi ?

SB : Que je suis un Black et que la famille va sûrement rejoindre les gens dont vous parliez.

JP : Sirius je t'interdis de penser à ça. En fuguant tu as renié on ne peut blâmer un ensemble pour les actes d'une poignée.

LE : Potter a raison. Tu ne mérites pas d'être jugé pour les actes ou les opinions de ta famille.

AH : Vous faites preuve d'une grande sagesse pour des jeunes de votre âge.

LE : C'est bien la première fois qu'on leur dit ça.

JP&SB : Hé.

LE : Au fait où sont Remus et Peter.

JP : Remus arrive dans 2 jours, Peter quant à lui passe ses vacances en France avec sa famille.

CH : Les garçons accepteriez vous de prendre votre petit déjeuner avec nous.

JP : Avec plaisir. Mais je vais d'abord demander la permission à ma mère.

SB : Je te suis James.

Une fois les 2 autres partis ils s'acheminèrent vers la maison.

CH : Ce sont de charmants garçons.

LE : Sans doute quand ils ne font pas de blagues.

AH : Je croyais que tu aimais les blagues.

LE : Oui mais à petite dose. En plus Potter n'a de cesse de me draguer depuis notre 5ème année.

CH : Et tu ne l'aimes pas.

LE : Si… enfin non ce n'est pas la question.

CH : Je vois tu es perdue. Tu verras ça va s'arranger.

Les garçons vinrent et passèrent la journée à s'amuser.

Alex était sorti marcher et Lily était dans sa chambre. Claire pensait. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que Lily ne découvre ses sentiments pour James dans les mêmes circonstances qu'elle avait découverts ses sentiments pour Alex car James lui n'était pas immortel.

_FLASH BACK_

_Constantinople, Empire Romain d'Orient, An 700 de notre ère_

_Une fois de plus, Claire et Alex avaient été obligés de se marier. Leur liaison durait depuis bientôt 1000 ans et était devenue une union maritale à cause des idéaux de l'époque. Ils avaient tous les 2 assister à la chute de l'Egypte puis à la scission et à la disparition définitive de l'Empire Romain d'Occident et enfin à l'arrivée du Christianisme. Ils savaient tous les 2 parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une question de siècle pas plus de 7 ou 8 avant que le dernier bastion Romain ne disparaisse en faveur d'une autre civilisation._

_Mais pour l'instant ils préféraient vivre au présent et avaient décidé de reprendre leurs voyages. Dans quelques jours, ils se sépareraient à nouveau reprenant leur liberté._

_Bien que ce fût un déchirement pour Claire, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle avait bien trop de gens qu'elle aimait en restant près d'eux. Alors plutôt que d'avouer son amour à Alex elle préférait le fuir pour éviter qu'il s'attache à elle._

_Actuellement, elle prenait l'air du soir sur une terrasse de leur villa. Quand 2 bras l'enlacèrent._

_Alex : Bonsoir ma douce._

_Claire : Bonsoir mon ami._

_Alex : Comment c'est passée ta journée._

_Claire : Bien mais j'ai du expliquer aux enfants que j'allais partir._

_Alex : Comment l'ont-ils pris ?_

_Claire : Assez bien, ils se sont comportés comme je leur ai appris. Puis ils ont fondu en larmes et moi aussi._

_Alex : Les 2 jeunes princes et la princesse vont te manquer._

_Claire : Oui tu comprends, j'ai assisté à leur naissance._

_Alex : Je sais._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Claire était anéantie, Alex lui avait dit des choses terribles lui annonçant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir si ce n'est au cours d'un duel à l'épée. Et maintenant il avait disparu je ne sais où._

_Elle rentra dans leur chambre qu'ils avaient partagé et trouva sur le lit écrit de la main d'Alex : _

_Claire,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà en train de me battre en duel. Pardonne moi d'avoir été aussi cruel envers toi mais il me fallait t'éloigner de moi pour ta protection. J'ai reçu la visite d'un vieil ennemi qui s'il avait su qu'il y avait quelqu'un de proche de moi n'aurait pas hésiter à te faire du mal. Aussi ai-je fait le choix de t'éloigner. Le combat aura lieu dans notre petite crique quand tu verras les éclairs attend une heure ou 2 et vient m'y rejoindre. Si comme je le pense je perds ce duel. Je veux que mon corps soit brûlé et mes cendres dispersées dans la mer. Une fois cela fait, prends le premier bateau en direction de Syracuse et retrouves y un de mes amis il s'appelle lui saura te protéger._

_Je t'aime depuis toujours,_

_Alex._

_Claire ne parvenait pas à réaliser, Alex risquait sa vie pour la protéger, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Quand elle vit les éclairs déchirer le ciel, elle se dit qu'elle avait perdu Alex pour toujours. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de la crique._

_Elle vit un corps étendu sur le sable elle allait s'en approcher quand la présence d'un immortel se fit sentir. Elle se tourna dans cette direction et vit Alex étendu sur le sable, il semblait inconscient ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les blessures qui le recouvraient._

_Elle s'assit près de lui et déposa sa tète sur ses genoux puis attendit. Après quelques minutes Alex ouvrit les yeux._

_Alex : Tu es venue._

_Claire : Tu es un imbécile Alex pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce qui se passait._

_Alex : Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes._

_Claire : Parce que le mot sommaire m'indiquant que tu allais mourir était censé me rassurer._

_Alex : Pardonne moi je t'en prie._

_Claire : Je t'aime idiot._

_Alex : Je t'aime aussi mais tu n'étais pas obligée de rajouter idiot à la fin de te phrase._

_Claire : Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu es capable de te lever seul._

_Alex : Je pense._

_Il tenta vainement de rester debout avant que Claire ne se décide à l'aider._

_Une semaine plus tard ils étaient tous les 2 à bord du même bateau._

_Claire : Où va-t-on maintenant._

_Alex : Sur une île au Nord._

_Claire : Laquelle ?_

_Alex : L'Angleterre…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

AH : A quoi pensais tu ?

CH : A nous…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3 Vacances magiques 2

Voici la suite

Chapitre 3

Vacances Magiques (2ème partie)

AH : A quoi pensais tu ?

CH : A nous.

AH _en l'enlaçant _: Faisions nous des chose interdites au moins de 18 ans.

CH : En fait je pensais à la 1ère fois où on s'est dit je t'aime.

AH : Il nous en a fallu du temps.

CH : Presque 1000 ans.

AH : Heureusement nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu depuis. Je t'aime.

CH : Je t'aime.

Ce qu'ils firent cette nuit là ne regarde qu'eux.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Lily piquée par la curiosité se rendit à la bibliothèque. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de semblable, il devait y avoir au minimum un ouvrage dans chaque langue du monde. Son regard fut alors attiré par des rouleaux hermétiquement clos. Elle les effleura du bout des doigts.

CH : Tu te demandes ce qu'ils peuvent contenir.

LE _sursautant _: Je suis désolée…

CH : Tu n'as pas à être désolée considère cette maison comme la tienne et tout ce qu'elle contient tu peux le consulter.

LE : Merci

CH : Revenons en à ces rouleaux et à leur contenu. En réalité il s'agit d'authentique papyrus. Pour être tout à fait exacte, il s'agit d'extrait de ce que les Egyptiens nommaient le Livre des Morts ainsi que différents très de médecine et les rites magiques.

Claire ouvrit alors un des rouleaux et en sortit un parchemin presque intact, évidemment, elle avait oublié de préciser que ses parchemins étaient les derniers ouvrages provenant de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

LE : Ils sont encore en excellent état.

CH : En effet nous les avons protégé.

LE : C'est de l'écriture hiératique n'est ce pas ?

CH : Tu connais l'écriture hiéroglyphique.

LE : J'ai la passion depuis mon plus jeune âge.

CH : Je vois. Ecoute j'ai appris qu'il y avait une exposition sur Cléopâtre au British Muséum, te plairait il d'y aller.

LE : Ce serait super mais êtes vous sure que cela ne vous dérange pas de m'y emmener.

CH : Ce sera un plaisir nous pourrions proposé de venir avec nous.

LE : On est obligé.

CH : Allons ne soit pas si mauvaise joueuse je sais que tu seras ravie de revoir le jeune James.

LE : Bon mais c'est toi qui le propose aux autres.

CH : Je pense que je laisserai ce plaisir à Alex. En attendant que dirais tu aujourd'hui d'une journée shopping entre filles.

LE : Mais…  
CH : Allons tu as le reste des vacances pour lire et puis ce serait un crime de rester enfermée par une si belle journée.

LE : D'accord.

CH : Alors on commence par le côté sorcier. Là bas on pourra réduire et alléger nos paquets ensuite nous terminerons par la partie moldue.

LE : Ca marche.

Elles sortirent et allèrent s'habiller.

CH : Alex nous partons faire du shopping

AH : Ne ramenez pas trop de chose

CH : Pauvre chéri nous prenons la voiture. Et fais moi plaisir ne fais pas trop de bêtises.

Elles allèrent en premier sur le chemin de traverse, commencant par la boutique de Madame Guipure. Là elles passèrent 2 heures à choisir des robes, robes de bals, chaussures et autres vêtements et accessoires.

CH : Une bonne chose de faite. Cela te dérangerait il de venir avec moi à l'animalerie magique.

LE : Non bien sur.

CH : Alors en route.

Arrivé là bas elles commencèrent à regarder partout quand une minuscule boule de fourrure rousse sauta dans les bras de Lily.

Patron : Maudit animal. Personne n'en veut je crois que je vais devoir le mettre dans un refuge si ça continue.

LE : Non pas ça si personne n'en veut alors je l'adopte.

Patron : Vous êtes sur ma petite demoiselle ce n'est pas un animal facile.

LE : J'en suis certaine. Combien coûte t il ?

Patron : 3 mornilles.

LE : Les voilà.

Patron : Et pour vous Madame qu'est ce que ça sera ?

CH : Ce loup là bas.

Patron : Je suis désolé Madame le problème c'est qu'il est inséparable de cette jeune panthère ce que je trouve totalement inexplicable.

CH : Alors je prends les 2.Pourriez vous les faire envoyer par coursier magique à cet adresse le 25 juillet.

Patron : Ce sera fait.

Lily et Claire sortirent de la boutique le chaton enfermé dans une caisse de transport.

CH : As-tu déjà choisi un nom pour cet animal ?

LE : Oui ce sera Pattenrond. Au fait pourquoi avez-vous demandé à ce qu'il soit apporté par coursier magique le 25 les autres animaux ?

CH : Parce que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alex.

LE : C'est une excellente idée je trouve que âge Alex aura-t-il ?

CH : 31 ans.

LE : Et toi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

CH : J'aurai 28 ans le 31 octobre.

LE : Vous faites plus jeune.

CH : Et si nous allions nous restaurer avant de passer de l'autre côté.

LE : Bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

Pendant ce temps à Godric Hollow, Alex se préparait à sortir faire du balai, quand un magnifique phoenix arriva.

AH : Ainsi Fumsek, tu es toujours là.

L'oiseau produisit alors un son mélodieux et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Alex.

_FLASH BACK_

_An 1000_

_Angleterre_

_Voilà 3 siècles qu'Alex et Claire étaient installés en Angleterre. Ils y avaient rencontré le grand Merlin ainsi que le roi Arthur qu'ils avaient initié à l'art de la magie et de la guerre. Malheureusement Arthur était mort et Camelot avec lui. De la superbe cité ne restait que le château, les gens ayant préféré partir s'installer au loin. Merlin lui s'était retiré anéanti par le décès de son protégé._

_Ils allaient sans doute quitter l'Angleterre pour une terre plus accueillante. Ils virent une épaisse fumée jaillir au loin. S'approchant ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un village en ruine sûrement dû au fait de pillages vikings._

_Sans beaucoup d'espoir ils fouillèrent chacune des maisons. Quand Claire cria :_

_CH : Alex vient vite._

_Au milieu des ruines et de la désolation se trouvait un magnifique bébé protégé par un phoenix._

_AH : Cet enfant est béni des dieux._

_CH : Il est sous la protection du phoenix, la légende disait vrai._

_AH : Alors prêtons serment._

_Ils regardèrent le médaillon que portait l'enfant._

_CH&AH : Nous, Claire et Alexandre, immortels, faisons serment aujourd'hui devant les dieux de protéger Godric Grifondor jusqu'à la mort, nous en faisons le serment à toi ReHaton Helios face à ton représentant Fumsek ton Phoenix._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4 Début des ennuis

Voilà la suite. Je vais essayer de mettre un maximum de chapitre cette semaine car je pars du 25 au 8 en vacances. Vous aurez donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 25.

Chapitre 4

Début des ennuis

AH : Alors mon vieux Fumsek, qu'est ce que tu m'apportes ?

Alex décrocha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et l'ouvrit.

_Mes chers amis,_

_Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour participer activement à la guerre, une réunion se tiendra ce soir. Vous trouverez ci-joint un porte au loin pré programmé pour s'activer à 8 heures très exactement._

_A bientôt,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

AH : Ainsi tout commence. Mon vieil ami, je crains que cette guerre qui débute ne dure des années et ne fasse que bien trop de morts.

Le phoenix lança un trémolo.

AH : Tu n'es que trop d'accord avec moi. Le vieux guerrier en moi me dit que personne n'en sortira gagnant.

Le phoenix se frotta contre sa joue et partit.

AH : A ce soir mon ami.

Après tout ça, Alex se dirigea vers le manoir Potter. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une bousculade dans l'escalier. Ce fut Sirius qui lui ouvrit tout essoufflé.

SB : Bonjour Alex.

AH : Bonjour Sirius.

SB : Entre je t'en prie. James est dans le salon avec Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Les apercevant les 2 autres se levèrent.

JP : Salut Alex.

RL : Bonjour.

AH : Bonjour, tu es Remus tes amis m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

RL : Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur.

AH : Comme je l'ai dit aux 2 autres on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

RL : D'accord Alex.

AH : Revenons en maintenant au sujet de ma visite.

JP : Au fait où sont Claire et Lily.

AH : C'est en parti à cause d'elles que je viens vous voir. Actuellement, elles font du shopping.

JP : Ah.

AH : Voilà je souhaitais vous proposer de nous accompagner demain au British Muséum voir l'exposition sur Cléopâtre.

JP : Génial, j'avais vraiment très envie de la voir.

SB : James depuis quand tu aimes l'histoire.

JP : Depuis toujours.

RL : Alors pourquoi t'endors tu durant les cours de Binns.

JP : Parce que ce cher prof est un soporifique à lui tout seul.

AH : Quelle période préfères tu ?

JP : J'en apprécie plusieurs ma préférée étant l'Antiquité avec plus particulièrement l'Egypte pré ptolémaïque et l'empire Romain de Jules César.

RL&SB : J'arrive pas à y croire.

AH : Tu caches des passions insoupçonnées. Que diriez vous d'une partie de Quidditch ?

JP&SB&RL : Super.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi, Alex était attrapeur tout comme James et leurs duels étaient impressionnants. Bien qu'Alex ait quelque millénaire de plus que lui, James était un génie dans les airs.

Vers une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner, Alex alla à la cuisine et les invita à s'installer au salon en attendant qu'il prépare à manger. Ils admirèrent la magnifique collection d'épées accrochées au mur.

RL&JP : C'est impossible.

SB : Quoi ! Quoi !

JP : Ca ne peut pas être une…

AH : D'un centurion romain.

JP&RL : Désolé.

AH : Pas besoin d'excuses je comprends votre étonnement. Elle ressemble à une vraie car c'en est une. Elle est transmise de génération en génération dans ma famille.

JP : C'est dingue et les autres sont aussi authentiques.

AH : Oui ce trésor a été accumulé par nos familles au fil des siècles.

Et ainsi ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien. Les jeunes trouvèrent en Alex un interlocuteur attentif mais aussi une personne à l'humour piquant.

Vers 5 heures, les filles rentrèrent, trouvant la maison silencieuse, elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où Claire avait senti la présence de son mari. Ouvrant doucement la porte, le spectacle qui les accueillit les laissa bouche bée. James, Sirius Remus Alex étaient assis lisant tranquillement

CH : Bonsoir tout le monde.

AH _l'embrassant _: Bonsoir ma chérie. Bonsoir Lily.

LE : Bonsoir, Pattenrond revient.

Mais déjà le chat sautait des bras de sa maîtresse pour se retrouver dans ceux de James.

AH : Qui est ce ?

LE : Mon chat je viens de l'acheter à l'animalerie magique.

AH : Etrange mais bon. Ecoute Lily ce soir, Claire et moi devons sortir cela te dérange de rester seule.

LE : Non ne vous inquiétez pas.

JP : Ecoute Lily, ça te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi ainsi tu ne serais pas seule.

LE : Tes parents seraient d'accord.

JP : Oui rassure toi.

LE : J'accepte.

SB : C'est une première, Lily et James qui se mettent d'accord.

LE&JP _lui donnant une tape derrière la tête _: Hey !

Alors, tous les 4 s'en allèrent, laissant les 2 immortels seuls.

AH : Albus nous a contacté, le rendez vous et pour ce soir.

CH : Parfait. _Prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras _: Ainsi donc Bastet grande déesse protectrice, tu as trouvé ta prêtresse. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je te félicite.

Après quelques caresses, elle posa l'animal par terre.

A 8 heures ils prirent le porte au loin et atterrirent dans une pièce magnifique parée de tenture or et rouge. Au centre se trouvait le directeur.

AD : Bonsoir à tous. Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réuni ce soir.

TLM : Oui.

AD : Bien je crois que quelques présentations s'imposent. Je vous présente Claire et Alex Hastings qui viennent des USA et qui seront profs cette année

TLM : Enchanté.

AD : Je vais vous présenter les autres voici : Henri et Jane Potter, Alastor Maugrey, Ludo Verpey…

La réunion commença mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un hibou.

AD : Un village est attaqué. Il faut y aller au plus vite.

AH : Nous vous suivons.

Arrivés là bas ils découvrirent un désastre sans nom. Les maisons brûlaient, les gens couraient des morts s'amoncelaient dans les rues. Des hommes en noir se tenaient dans la rue.

Le combat débuta, Alex et Claire se battaient avec férocité reprenant tout ce qu'ils avaient appris au fil des siècles.

Bientôt les hommes noirs commencèrent à battre en retraite. Quand Claire et Alex sentirent une présence.

AH : Va aider les gens du village je m'occupe de celui là

CH : Mais…

AH : Pas de mais fais ce que je te dis. Je t'aime.

CH : Je t'aime Alex.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. D'un commun accord, Alex et son adversaire transplanèrent dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, Claire et les autres aidaient à éteindre l'incendie et soignaient les blessés. Des médicomages et des aurors arrivèrent enfin.

Une heure était déjà passée depuis le départ d'Alex quand des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel nocturne. Le combat était fini ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard Alex blessé et épuisé arriva. Claire se précipita à sa rencontre.

CH : Alex comment tu te sens ?

AH : Vivant.

CH : Tu crois être capable de rentrer à la maison.

AH : Pas de soucis.

Et ils quittèrent le village avec les Potter.

Ja P : Vous devriez soigner vos blessures.

CH : Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de lui.

HP : Voulez vous que je vous aide.

AH _grimaçant de douleur _: On se débrouillera ne vous inquiétez pas.

JaP : Vous êtes surs.

CH : Oui, oui. Bonne nuit. Laissez Lily dormir nous ne voulons pas l'inquiéter.

Et ils s'en allèrent. Une fois installé sur leur lit, Alex dit :

AH : J'ai besoin d'un coup de main ce type m'a laissé un souvenir.

CH : De quel genre ?

AH : Un morceau de son épée dans l'abdomen

CH : Je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Alex avait perdu connaissance ce qui n'était pas plus pour l'opération qu'elle devait réaliser. Une fois ceci terminé la blessure se referme toute seule. Elle se déshabilla et lui donna un baiser, Alex ouvrit les yeux et la renversa sur le lit…

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent à l'aube.

CH : Il va falloir que je te mette des pansement là où tu es censé avoir été blessé.

AH : Je vais ressembler à une momie. Et pour la sortie au musée.

CH : On dira que tu vas assez bien pour sortir et tes talents de comédien feront le reste.

A suivre


	6. Chapter5 Visite au musée

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 5 :

Visite au musée

CH : On dira que tu vas assez bien pour sortir et tes talents de comédien feront le reste.

AH : Mes talents n'est ce pas. C'est pour mes dons que tu m'as épousé.

CH : En grande partie. Tu te souviens c'était la belle époque.

_FLASH BACK_

_France, XVII ème siècle_

_Claire et Alexandre Saint Pierre, jeunes comédiens faisaient leurs premiers essais pour un auteur de théâtre peu populaire Jean Baptiste Poquelin dit Molière. Ces pièces mettant en lumière les défauts de la société lui avaient valu de rester cantonné en province, jouant de villages en villes._

_JBP : Intéressante prestation. Je vous engage tous les 2._

_CSP&ASP : Merci monsieur_

_JBP : Dites moi vous êtes mariés. Comment je me débrouille si vous vous fâchez. Je ne vuex pas que cela joue sur votre jeu._

_ASP : Ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes toujours professionnels._

_Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'argent le cumul des années leur avait permis d'amasser une solide fortune mais ils aimaient travailler c'était pour eux un passe temps._

_ans passèrent, ils avaient fait le tour de la France avant de s'installer à Paris grâce au soutien du roi qui leur avait donné un théâtre._

_Aujourd'hui, la dernière représentation du Malade imaginaire se tenait. Soudain, sur scène, l'homme que l'on nommait désormais Molière fut pris d'un malaise. On le transporta immédiatement chez lui. Il fit demander Alex et Claire._

_JBP : Mes amis me voilà à la fin de ma vie._

_CSP : Ne dites pas cela._

_JBP : La troupe va se dissoudre. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer vous qui ne pouvez pas mourir._

_ASP : Que dites vous là ?_

_JBP : Vous n'êtes pas les premiers immortels que j'ai rencontré. Les artifices que vous utilisez ne me sont pas inconnus Martinez les utilisait._

_CSP : Martinez vous l'avez connu._

_JBP : Un homme bon. Je vous dis adieu mes amis._

_CSP&ASP : Adieu mon ami._

_Cette nuit là Molière mourut. Claire et Alex partirent quelques semaines plus tard pour l'Amérique._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

CH : C'était un homme bien.

AH : Oui très.

CH : Maintenant en avant pour ta momification.

Elle commença par lui bander l'abdomen, puis la jambe droite et enfin un pansement sur l'épaule gauche.

AH : Je vais me laver.

CH : Alexandre je te préviens que si tu défais les bandages tu débrouilles seul pour les faire.

AH : A vos ordres mon général.

CH : Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Manoir Potter

Jane Potter préparait le repas. Elle travaillait au département des relations magiques internationales en tant que directrice adjointe. Henri Potter, après une formation et 2 ans en service en tant qu'auror, il s'était finalement tourné vers une carrière d'historien magique.

On entendit les enfants arriver.

Ja P : Bonjour les enfants.

TLM : Bonjour.

HP : Asseyez vous le repas est presque prêt.

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant allègrement.

LE : J'ai hâte d'être au musée.

RL : Moi aussi cette exposition est magnifique

HP : Les enfants, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez vous y rendre.

JP : Pourquoi ?

HP : Hier soir, il y a eu une attaque dans un village, nous avons participé aux combats.

LE : Claire et Alex étaient avec vous il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

Ja P : Ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave.

HP : Claire n'a rien c'est Alex qui a été blessé. Ils ne voulaient pas te faire peur alors ils ont préféré qu'on ne t'avertisse que ce matin.

LE : Je vais les voir.

TLM : Nous t'accompagnons.

Arrivé à l'autre manoir, elle prit la clé et ouvrit. Lily se dirigea vers la cuisine. Voyant Alex debout et bien vivant elle se jeta dans ses bras.

AH_ grimacant _: Aie. Quel enthousiasme.

LE : Pardon. J'étais si inquiète.

CH : Je vois que tu n'es pas la seule. Entrez nous n'allons pas vous manger.

TLM : Bonjour.

HP : Alex comment vous sentez vous.

AH : Ca pourrait être pire.

HP : On va vous laisser vous reposer n'est ce pas.

TLM : Oui.

CH : Et cette sortie au musée vous ne voulez plus la faire.

JP : Nous pensions qu'étant donné tes blessures Alex il valait mieux l'annuler.

AH : Hors de question. D'ailleurs, je viens avec vous.

LE : Tu es sur.

AH : J'en suis certain. Alors maintenant filez vous habiller en moldu.

CH : Rendez vous à 10 heures devant la maison. Et je vous en supplie, interdiction de mettre du violet, du rouge ou tout autre couleur fantaisiste.

A 10 heures, ils prirent le bus en direction du musée. Les enfants très inquiets demandaient toutes les 10 minutes comment allait Alex.

Arrivé au musée, ils commencèrent à visiter l'exposition. Il y avait tout d'abord une reconstitution du visage de la reine.

AH _murmurant _: Vraiment très proche de la réalité.

CH : C'en est presque apeurant.

Puis vinrent le tour des fresques. L'une d'entre elles représentait l'union d'un soldat et d'une femme portant un fin collier.

JP : Regardez c'est une représentation de Menmes…

LE : Et de sa femme Ouadjet.

SB : Comment savez vous ça ?

LE&JP : Leur histoire m'a toujours passionné.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés.

RL : C'est une des légendes qui m'a toujours passionné.

JP&LE : Ce n'est pas une légende.

RL : Attends cela ne peut en être qu'une sinon ils auraient été mariés depuis plus de 300 ans sans vieillir.

JP&LE : J'aime à le croire.

SB : Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne.

JP : On dit que Ouadjet était préceptrice des enfants royaux et que lorsque Alexandre le Grand a conquis l'Egypte et qu'il a mis Ptolémée sur le trône, elle est devenue préceptrice des enfants du nouveau roi…

LE : Et que celui-ci pour s'assurer sa fidélité l'a fait épouser un de ses plus proches conseillers. Celui-ci fou amoureux de la jeune fille prit le nom de Menmes. Le temps a rendu leur union plus forte. Et quand l'homme perdit la vie sur un champ de bataille. Ouadjet était si anéanti qu'Isis elle-même rendit la vie à Menmes.

SB : C'est une histoire magnifique.

Alex et Claire n'avaient rien dit à peu de chose prêt on venait de leur compter leur propre histoire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin puis s'arrêtèrent soudain face à un aspic serpent qui aurait tué Cléopâtre. L'histoire était bien différente hélas.

_FLASH BACK_

_Egypte, Alexandrie_

_Fin du règne de Cléopâtre_

_Ouadjet s'occupait de Césarion et de Nétheb les enfants de la reine. Quand une servante vint._

_S : Venez vite._

_O : Que t'arrive t il Nadjet ?_

_S : Marc Antoine est revenu et il est blessé._

_O : J'arrive immédiatement. Veille sur leurs Altesses pendant mon absence etg enferme toi._

_Elle courut à travers les couloirs. Arrivée dans la chambre de la reine, elle mit genoux à terre._

_O : Majesté._

_C : Il est trop tard, il est mort._

_O : Je suis navrée votre altesse, c'est une perte immense._

_C : Merci mon amie. Aah !_

_O : Ma reine que se passe t il ?_

_C : Le bébé arrive._

_O : Je vais prévenir vos suivantes._

_8 heures plus tard, la tête de l'enfant commencait apparaître._

_O : Poussez Majesté l'enfant arrive._

_C : Je n'en ai plus la force._

_O : Courage Majesté c'est bientôt fini._

_L'enfant cria._

_O : C'est un garçon ma reine._

_C prenant le bébé dans ses bras : Il s'appellera Antoine. Promets de veiller sur mes enfants de les emmener loin de ce pays._

_O : Ma reine vous le ferez vous-même._

_C : Il est trop tard, je le sais, je vais mourir. Alors fais moi cette promesse. _

_O : J'en fais le serment Majesté._

_Et la reine s'éteignit en paix. Ouadjet devait agir vite._

_O : Vous nettoyez toute trace de cette naissance. Et habillez sa Majesté avec tous les honneurs dus à son rang. Ensuite vous irez chercher un aspic et le ferez mordre la reine. Ensuite, fuyez aussi loin que vous le pourrez._

_Elle se dirigea vers les appartements des enfants royaux quand elle sentit la présence d'un autre immortel. Elle se retourna._

_O : Menmes._

_M : Tu es en vie. Qui est cet enfant._

_O : La reine est morte en le mettant au monde. Nous devons protéger les princes et la princesse. Veillez sur eux jusqu'à leur majorité._

_M : Nous le ferons._

_Tous les 5 s'enfuirent par les souterrains du palais. C'était la fin de l'Empire d'Egypte après plus de 5000 ans d'histoire._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

A suivre


	7. Chapter 6 Surprises

Voilà la suite. Mais d'abord petit sondage, je souhaiterais faire une série de O. S qui complèteraient ma fic, cela vous intéresserait il ?

Chapitre 6

Surprises

Ils passèrent 2 heures dans le musée à admirer la magnifique collection.

CH : Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

LE&JP : Magnifique, absolument fabuleux.

RL : Tout à fait extraordinaire.

SB : Pas mal.

RL : Comment même toi Sirius, qui déteste l'histoire, cette expo t'a plu.

SB : Bien sur. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

LE : Et toi Potter tu viens de m'étonner, je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'histoire.

JP : On en apprend tous les jours avec moi ma douce Fleur de Lys. Mais sache que je suis passionné d'Egypte depuis tout petit.

AH : Je suis heureux que tout ceci vous ait plu.

CH : Moi aussi. Et j'ai une chose à vous proposer en accord avec vos parents.

JP : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

CH : Etant donné qu'Alex n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, lui et moi allons rentrer.

LE : On comprend on vous suit.

CH : Non, non, vous, vous restez ici. Vous avez la permission de 18 heures.

SB : Trop cool.

AH : Mais vous restez uniquement dans le Londres non sorcier.

JP&LE&RL&SB : Merci.

Claire et Alex partirent en direction de l'arrêt de bus et bifurquèrent discrètement vers une ruelle sombre. De là, ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

AH : Chaque fois que je viens ici j'ai l'impression de faire un bon de quelques siècles dans le passé.

CH : Moi aussi.

AH : De quoi avons-nous besoin ?

CH : De livres pour commencer, d'épées de duel, si nous voulons ouvrir ce club dont nous avons parlé, feuilles, stylos et objets de protection.

Trois heures plus tard, ils ressortaient du Chemin de Traverse après un bon déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite à Poudlard.

CH&AH : Bonjour Hagrid.

Hagrid : Bonjour professeur. Vous aimez les animaux je viens de recevoir quelques magnifiques spécimens.

CH : Ce sera avec plaisir. Dès que nous aurons installé ceci dans nos quartiers.

Hagrid : Alors à tout à l'heureµ.

Après une rapide visite au directeur, ils commencèrent à préparer leurs quartiers.

Avant de partir ils n'oublièrent pas de venir voir les animaux dont leur avait parlé le garde chasse. Il s'agissait de jeunes licornes qui devaient être relâchées dans quelques semaines dans la forêt interdite.

Il était déjà 16 heures lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux et profitèrent des dernières heures qui leur restaient pour avoir un moment d'intimité.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, Lily faisait visiter la capitale non sorcière aux maraudeurs, quand elle eut une idée.

LE : Dites les gars le 25 c'est l'anniversaire d'Alex et j'aimerais lui faire un cadeau mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

JP : Et si on se cotisait tous les 4.

LE&SB&RL : Super idée.

JP : Mais comment faire on aura pas assez d'argent sur nous.

LE : Je sais on versera un premier acompte. Et demain on expliquera la situation à tes parents et on leur demandera d'arranger le coup avec Alex et Claire.

JP : Pas bête.

LE : Reste à savoir ce qui plairait à Alex.

JP&RL&SB : Une épée.

LE : Comment vous savez ça vous.

JP : Tu n'as pas vu la collection qu'il a.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques d'antiquaire avant de trouver la pièce idéale. Le propriétaire arriva à cet instant.

DM : Je suis Duncan Macleod le propriétaire que désirez vous ?

LE : Nous souhaiterions acheter cette épée

DM : Je vois cette épée à plus de 4 siècles. Elle a été fabriquée par un maître artisan de Tolède. Vous voyez cette inscription.

Sur la lame était gravée l'inscription : « _A Alejandro mi amor de siempre »_

JP&LE : A Alexandre mon amour de toujours.

SB : C'est exactement ce que l'on cherchait.

DM : Cela vous coûtera 300 livres.

LE : Pourrions nous vous faire un premier versement et revenir demain pour le reste.

DM : D'accord.

JP : Il faudrait la faire livrer le 25 de ce mois, à cette adresse.

Ils versèrent tous les 4, 75 livres et s'en allèrent.

Ils ne virent pas le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'antiquaire en lisant le nom indiqué avec l'adresse de livraison.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de l'anniversaire d'Alex passèrent très vite.

Le jour dit, tous furent invités à l'anniversaire. Après les salutations d'usage Claire offrit un paquet énorme et très remuant à son mari.

CH : Dépêche toi de l'ouvrir il a hâte de se dégourdir les pattes.

Alex se hâta d'ouvrir le paquet d'où jaillit un loup au pelage argenté.

AH : Il est superbe merci._ Entendant un grattement impatient :_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

CH : C'est Shina ma panthère je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de les adopter tous les 2 car ils sont inséparables.

AH : Alors c'était ça la mystérieuse livraison de ce matin.

Soudain, les immortels sentirent la présence de l'un d'entre eux. On frappa alors à la porte. Méfiant, Alex s'y rendit et l'ouvrit.

DM : Bon anniversaire mon vieux.

AH : Duncan. Que fais tu ici vieux brigand.

_FLASH BACK_

_Petit village à côté d'Aix en Provence, France_

_1817_

_Les guerres napoléoniennes étaient terminées et un semblant de paix c'était abattu sur l'Europe. La 1ère République n'avait vécue que 4 ans avant d'être remplacée par l'empire. Et il semblerait que les français se cherchaient encore. Claire et Alex, préférant rester neutre durant ce conflit s'étaient installés en Suisse et n'étaient revenus qu'il y a un an._

_Alex avait choisi de travailler en tant que forgeron, et Claire en tant qu'institutrice et sage femme._

_En ce samedi matin, tout était calme dans le village. Le couple vaquait à ses taches matinales. Quand on frappa à la porte._

_CSP : Entrez._

_Martin : Madame Claire venez vite, c'est Lisa. Elle va avoir son bébé._

_CSP : Retournez immédiatement auprès d'elle, j'arrive._

_Martin : J'y vais._

_CSP : Alex je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Si comme je le pense le bébé est mal placé, il va falloir que je lui ouvre le ventre pour le sortir._

_ASP : Que veux tu que je fasse ?_

_CSP : Va me chercher les plantes que tu sais ainsi que du laudanum et de l'eau._

_ASP : Je file._

_Il se dirigea ensuite vers la forêt. Il sentit soudain une présence d'immortel._

_ASP : Je suis Alexandre Saint Pierre._

_DM : Et moi Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod._

_ASP : Ecoutez si vous voulez vous battre nous le ferons mais pour l'instant une femme est entrain d'accoucher et cela se présente mal. Mon épouse a besoin de ces plantes pour sauver la mère et l'enfant._

_DM : D'accord._

_Arrivé devant la maison de Lisa et Martin ils sentirent la présence de Claire._

_CSP : Bon sang Alex qu'est ce que tu faisais une promenade romantique. En désignant Duncan : Et vous qu'attendez vous pour mettre l'eau à chauffer._

_Elle fit respirer à Lisa du laudanum dans un mouchoir. Quelques minutes plus tard celle-ci dormait profondément._

_CSP : Vous quel est votre prénom ?_

_DM : Duncan._

_CSP : Duncan vous allez tenir ce mouchoir sur son nez et sa bouche et toutes les 2 minutes y rajouter 2 goutes de laudanum. Est-ce clair ?_

_DM : Oui madame._

_Elle prit une bouteille de cognac et en versa sur le couteau. Puis elle releva la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme et pratiqua l'incision. 10 minutes plus tars un cri de bébé retentit dans la pièce._

_CSP : C'est un garçon. Récupère le Alex et coupe le cordon. Pendant que je la recous._

_L'opération n'avait duré qu'une demi heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune maman se réveillait. Claire lui fit absorber une décoction de plantes destinées à calmer la douler et à éviter tout risques d'infection._

_Duncan, Alex et Claire sortirent._

_ASP : Alors voulez vous toujours me combattre._

_DM : Non._

_ASP : Alors considérez nous comme vos amis._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

CH : Duncan.

DM : Bonjour, douce Claire.

CH : Que viens tu faire ici ?

DM _désignant tous les autres _: Disons que ces personnes sont venues m'acheter ceci pour ton anniversaire Alex.

Lui tendant le paquet qu'Alex s'empressa d'ouvrir.

AH : Je ne peux pas y croire…

A suivre


End file.
